


Dare

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's temper sometimes gets away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

When he’d first transferred to McKinley, Blaine had done so with the presumption that things would be perhaps a little better than what either he or Kurt had experienced prior to Dalton. While this was technically true, he’d deluded himself into thinking that he’d be able to survive public schooling unscathed and thus had made the mistake of ignoring Kurt’s advice to bring a spare change of clothing.

“What for?” he’d asked.

Kurt had been dutiful about explaining exactly why it was a good idea. At the time, Blaine’d dismissed the warning simply because Kurt had been talking about previous experiences and Blaine had been all about hoping for change.

“At least bring a spare shirt or something,” Kurt had suggested.

But Blaine hadn’t bothered and now he has slushie dripping down the front of his shirt, stuck in his hair and lashes and ears and — _ugh_ — up his nose and everything. It’s not even the worst bullying that he’s ever experienced, but he’d had such high hopes that crashing back down to reality is a huge disappointment.

It doesn’t take long for him to focus in on the chortling laughter of the football player that had slushied him, but it takes him a split second longer to realize that he’s storming down the hall after him, wiping flavored ice off his face with one hand and gripping his iced medium drip coffee so hard that he risks crushing it. The crowd of students in the hallway part in front of him, miraculously. Later, he’ll suspect it has something to do with with still being covered in red dye and looking absolutely murderous, but for the moment, he doesn’t even notice them — only that catching up with the football player is painfully easy.

“Hey!” he snarls.

The football player doesn’t get to turn around fully before Blaine is throwing his coffee at him — ice, cup, wooden stirrer and all. It explodes against his face with a splash of creamy brown and with it, Blaine expects his anger to vanish, appeased. It doesn’t. He doesn’t even have the self-preservation to balk when the football player whirls on him, opening his mouth to say something surly.

“I didn’t come here for this,” Blaine says as he gives the athlete the most disappointed expression he can summon up. He must look like his father when he does that; the thought only makes Blaine angrier. “I didn’t come here to be treated like trash or to be judged. I wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t run away any more from guys that are exactly like you.”

“So,” he says, wiping away some slushie that’s clinging to the underside of his jaw, “first, thanks for making me feel so much more justified today. I’ve been needing it. And second, I’ll see you tomorrow. Let’s see how far we can take this.”

He pats the football player’s shoulder — the one covered in coffee — and grimaces as he pulls his hand away. “Gross, by the way,” he tells him, quite satisfied by the way the athlete is staring at him speechlessly, and starts walking past. “Maybe you should get cleaned up before class.”


End file.
